


He Bit My Lip

by spacestationwedding



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comeplay, Felching, Impregnation, Knotting, Light Feminization, M/M, Morning Sex, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Possessive Steve, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Rutting, Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication, Smut, bonded sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacestationwedding/pseuds/spacestationwedding
Summary: Bucky flushed from his hairline to his neck. Suddenly, he remembered that conversation in vivid detail. How they’d talked about wanting pups of their own. How once they found out that Bucky was pregnant, Steve would finally hang up the shield for good. How wet he’d gotten just thinking about being full of Steve’s come.





	1. Chapter 1

When Bucky woke up, the first thing he felt was someone humping at his hip. That wasn’t exactly a new sensation, but it was definitely new for this century. After adjusting groggily to the light streaming in through the windows, his eyes focused on the blond head tucked into the crook of his neck. And then the smell hit him.

_ Rut.  _

His most basic instincts told him that was the scent of an alpha in rut. Like a campfire in the summertime, mixed with tobacco and cinnamon. So good, he could feel his legs spreading just at one whiff of the entrancing scent of an alpha. His alpha.

Below him, Steve was already nibbling at their new bond mark. Bucky whined, baring his neck to show his submission. He loved when Steve got like this, possessive and constantly trying to remind himself that they both belonged to each other. Never had they left their apartment without scent marking each other, even though it probably wasn’t necessary. 

Fresh approval surged through Steve’s scent at the submission. He slowly bit down harder, not enough to break Bucky’s skin, but just enough to burst a few of the delicate blood vessels beneath the surface. It’d be completely healed by the time they were done. 

“D’you remember what we talked about a few weeks ago?” Steve’s voice was a low rumble, quiet enough that only Bucky would hear even if they were in a room full of people. That low volume saved for lovers tangled in bedsheets. 

Through the hazy fog of scents and arousal, he tried to figure out what Steve was talking about. And, more importantly, why he was bringing it up now. Nothing was forthcoming.

“No?” He mumbled and arched into Steve’s touch between his legs. Slick was making his cheeks slide together wetly.

Steve hummed. “We agreed that once my rut hit,” he interrupted his own sentence to leave a hot kiss just below Bucky’s ear. “We’d try to get you pregnant.”

Bucky flushed from his hairline to his neck. Suddenly, he remembered that conversation in vivid detail. How they’d talked about wanting pups of their own. How once they found out that Bucky was pregnant, Steve would finally hang up the shield for good. How wet he’d gotten just thinking about being full of Steve’s come. 

“Think I remember somethin’ like that,” he moaned when Steve rubbed a fingertip right over his leaking hole. Thank god they’d neglected to get dressed for bed last night. No restricting clothes were in the way. Steve slid two fingers into him, easy as anything. It forced a whine from his throat.

“Tell me,” Steve growled and pushed Bucky onto his side. His left side, so his heavy arm wouldn’t ache once they were done, in an hour or two. Crowding in behind him, he muttered low into his ear. “Tell me you want me to.”

Bucky arched back, letting Steve’s hard cock rub between his wet cheeks. He lifted his leg up, giving him better access to his hole.

“Stevie- alpha, please. Please breed me, gimme all your come, please, knock me up-”

Another growl, filled with lust and heat. Steve finally lined himself up and thrust in, burying himself to the hilt without finesse. Bucky howled, suddenly so very full and overwhelmed with sensation. That cock was so very deep inside him, probably kissing his womb with every jerk of Steve’s hips. Already, he could feel the beginnings of a knot forming just inside of his rim. 

With every frantic twitch of Steve’s hips, he let out a gasping moan of pleasure. The rut had triggered something animalistic inside of Steve, making his fucking resemble humping instead. That was okay, since it stimulated Steve’s knot better and in turn, his knot stimulated Bucky’s prostate better. It was exactly what he needed, that constant pressure building over his sweet spot. 

Steve buried his nose into the scent glands at his neck, breathing him in. It only seemed to spur him on, making his thrusts even faster. His knot grew, thick and fat and pressing deliciously against Bucky’s prostate. It wouldn’t be much longer and he’d-

“Come,” Steve grunted. “I need you to come, sweetheart. Lemme feel you squeezin’ on my knot and I’ll give it to you, you just gotta come first- that’s it, there you go-”

Sobbing, Bucky clenched and rolled his hips. His body was obeying the order from his alpha without him even having to think about it. The pleasure crashed over him in waves. Fresh slick poured hot over the cock inside of him, the most obvious sign of his orgasm. His rim tightened unbreakably around the base of Steve’s knot, tying them together. Between his legs, his cock drooled a few drops of semen.

Behind him, Steve had stopped thrusting. There was no need for it anymore, Bucky had come. He just let the strong muscles around his knot work to pull his orgasm out of him. With another bite on Bucky’s shoulder, he shuddered and came deep inside of him.

Still going through his own aftershocks, Bucky whined at the burning hot wetness suddenly flooding his insides. There was so much of it, he could tell. Still groaning, Steve placed a hand over his lower belly, like he wanted to feel himself impregnating Bucky. 

Together, they panted and tried to recover. Every few seconds, Steve’s cock would twitch and release a fresh load of come inside. The knot seemed to clear his rut-foggy mind, and he switched into caretaking. Allowing Bucky’s legs to fall back down so he was comfortable while they were tied. Licking and lapping at the sweat that shone over his bond mark. Running his hand soothingly up and down his flank, just petting. Bucky practically purred with appreciation, relishing in the feeling of being utterly full. 

“Love you,” Steve murmured into his shoulder. “Don’t think I’ve said it yet.”

Bucky pulled the pillow back up to rest his head upon it. “Don’t have to. I know you do.”

“And I know you do too,” he teased. “Still nice to hear it every once in a while.”

Pretending to be put out, he huffed dramatically. “I love you too, Stevie.”

Hearing the words brought another round of urgency into Steve’s rut. He began thrusting again, slowly, since his knot had yet to go down. With each one, an obscene wet noise squelched between his legs. Possessiveness washed over his scent. The hand that had been tracing over the curve of his ass reached between Bucky’s legs and slid around his cock. 

Bucky whined, not out of need, but from exasperation. He didn’t  _ want  _ to come from his dick, he wanted it on Steve’s knot. 

“Shh,” Steve began stroking with gentle pressure. “You’re still comin’ on my knot. I ain’t goin’ anywhere. Just can’t fuck you properly while we’re tied.”

He gasped and thrust into it, despite his complaints. It was slightly wet from his earlier orgasm, just enough to slick the way. Looking down, he saw Steve’s hand completely covering his length- just the flushed tip poking out. While Steve did have big hands, Bucky also had a small omega cock. Fully hard, it was only about half the size of Steve’s. 

With each pass of Steve’s hand, he instinctively tightened around the knot inside him. From Steve’s grunts, he could tell that was exactly what he wanted. Eventually, Steve pressed his cock down, sandwiching it between his hand and Bucky’s pelvis. He rubbed his thumb over the sensitive head quickly. 

Bucky couldn’t help but moan loudly at that.

“Yeah, that’s it. That’s what you need, ain’t it? Need me to rub on your little clit while I got my knot in you- that’s it, sweetheart, come for me.”

It was that statement that sent him over the edge, made him gasp and come all over Steve’s hand and cock. He writhed and shuddered, milking another orgasm from Steve. Their combined come flooded his passage.

Steve’s knot eventually went down, despite the rut. He slipped out about fifteen minutes later, leaving Bucky gaping and wrecked. Come thoroughly coated his skin and pooled inside of his hole. 

“Oh, baby. You got no idea how fuckin’ good you look. Lemme taste ya, get you cleaned up a little. Then I’ll give you some more, promise.”

He rearranged Bucky’s limbs so his legs were spread wide and he was lying on his stomach. Come and slick were dripping out of him thickly, he could feel. Steve settled in between his legs and quickly lapped up their combined fluids. As soon as he was done, Bucky whined and asked for more of his alpha’s come, not liking that it wasn’t all over him anymore.

Eating him out brought Steve back into a lusty feverish state. He pulled him back into position and slipped his half-formed knot inside quickly. It popped fully within seconds, and only a minute later he was coming hot and hard with Bucky. 

“Stevie…” he moaned and relished in the thick knot filling him up. 

“I know, baby. You feel so good.” His lips attached themselves to Bucky’s jawline. “All fuckin’ wet with it.”

Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand and pressed it to his belly. “You think we did it?”

He hummed and spread his hands wide over the span of his flat stomach. “Be a damn miracle if we didn’t.”

Pride made him smile. That awful, unsatisfied need to be bred that occurred every time they had sex was finally met. He felt so good, so fulfilled. Even if he wasn’t actually sure he was pregnant yet. 

“Still,” he mumbled and rolled his hips back where they were still joined. “Maybe we oughta go again just to make sure.”

Steve laughed and kissed him again before thrusting back into him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surpriiiiise here's another chapter :) the first was so well received, thank you so much for your comments and kudos!

Bucky stretched out on the couch lazily. His hand drifted down to his belly, like it had for the past month. Even though there was barely anything to feel, he couldn’t stop tracing the stretched skin of his abdomen. They’d only known for sure for four weeks, but the doctors say it’s been about eleven. Almost past the first trimester. 

Steve was so excited, so happy. When Bucky had told him, with a watery smile, Steve had let out a gleeful laugh and snatched him up in a tight hug. Every day since, Bucky had woken up to Steve smiling like a dope and kissing at the swell of his stomach. 

Now, he was the one who couldn’t stop feeling it. There was pure amazement, a little fear, and a whole lot of anticipation buzzing around his heart. He was going to have a pup of his own, a perfect little mix of him and Steve. The whole experience was already so mesmerizing. 

The front door opened, making him smile into the couch pillow. Steve was home.

A growl was already rumbling in Steve’s chest from across the room. His scent wasn’t distressed or angered. It must be a good growl. 

“I swear, you smell better and better every day.” Steve dropped to his knees in front of the couch, putting him face to face with Bucky. “These pregnancy hormones are gonna be the death of me.” 

Bucky grinned, leaning forward to close the few inches between their mouths. His lips met Steve’s in a quick “hello.” 

“Gonna do somethin’ about it?” 

Sue him, he purred the words seductively. It was a lazy day, and he was already feeling tell-tale horniness at all hours of the day and night. 

Steve reached up to Bucky’s scent glands, massaging them to get more of those pheromones. He kept kissing at Bucky’s lips, his own alpha musk already darkening with arousal. That scent made Bucky’s cunt heat up as well, surely bringing him to wetness. 

“Of course I am,” he growled predatorily and wrapped his hands around Bucky’s hips. With an undignified squeak of surprise, Bucky was dragged so his hips hung over the edge of the couch cushion. Without preamble, Steve yanked both his sweatpants and boxers down and off. They were thrown carelessly away and Bucky’s legs fell open. Steve grabbed his calves and hooked his legs around his shoulders where he was still kneeling. With an accompanying look, he plucked at the hem of Bucky’s shirt. He understood the meaning and stripped the last article of clothing away. 

Bucky could feel the arousal glistening in the open air, knew that Steve was staring down at it. He watched as Steve made eye contact with him and breathed the smell of his slick in deeply. It made him shiver, and then moan wantonly when Steve’s tongue dipped between his cheeks. 

It took only a few more moments for Steve’s face to be completely buried in his hole, eating at it hungrily like he was starving for the taste. Bucky trailed his hand down to his cock and gave himself a few slow rubs. His cunt was dripping with his fragrant slick and Steve’s saliva. Every lap of Steve’s tongue opened him up even more, preparing him for- he wasn’t sure what. Steve’s intentions with him clearly weren’t pure, but to what extent?

“Alpha?” He murmured, knowing that Steve loved his submission. True to form, Steve gripped harder at his hips and growled against his skin. “Are you gonna knot me?”

Steve’s tongue roamed away from his cunt and licked over his fingers where Bucky was still touching his cock. He hummed like he was considering it, closing his lips over the head and suckling gently. 

“Would you let me?” 

Bucky whined an affirmative noise, nodding eagerly. In truth, he wanted nothing more. Couldn’t wait to feel Steve’s thick knot splitting him open again. 

“Yes, alpha. I want it.” He spread his legs even wider and Steve immediately wrapped all four of Bucky’s limbs around him. 

He stood up with a strong hold on Bucky’s body, lifting him easily. Bucky tilted his head, baring his neck in submission for Steve to kiss possessively over their bond mark. Along for the ride, he just let Steve take over and carry him into the bedroom.

“God, you’re so good for me.” Steve laid him down on the bed and immediately began stripping. Bucky watched appreciatively at his naked alpha’s form. He crawled back over Bucky’s laid out body. “My perfect little omega.”

Bucky whined and wrapped his legs around Steve’s narrow waist. Their cocks were sliding together, Bucky’s dwarfed by the impressive size of Steve’s. It was a little humiliating, but in the best way. Especially knowing that hard length was going to be inside of him soon. 

“You ready for me?” Steve asked, already lining his cock up to Bucky’s hole. He nodded, eyes fluttering shut when Steve pressed inside. “Yeah, you are. You’re always ready for it. Already bred you and you still want it all the time.”

He moaned at the words and the feeling of Steve’s thick cock splitting him open. His cunt opened right up for it, just like a good omega’s should. Steve wasted no time, thrusting into his wet heat. 

“Swear to you, if I could keep you like this all the time, I would. Bred and smelling so sweet and looking this beautiful.”

Bucky grabbed his back, leaving light scratches as he held on. He couldn’t help letting out a breathless laugh. “Then I’m gonna be fat all the time.”

One of Steve’s hands slid down to his waist, to the swell of his belly. He kept thrusting relentlessly, but still slowly. “Can’t wait. Everyone’s gonna look at you and know that you’ve got my pup in you.”

“That’s just your alpha brain talking.” Crossing his ankles at the small of Steve’s back, he used his legs to spur him on and get a quicker rhythm going. Rather than responding, Steve hummed into the crook of his neck and began fucking him properly, like he really meant it. It forced small little whines from the back of Bucky’s throat. 

Slick was suddenly pouring from where they were joined, making obscene wet noises to punctuate each thrust. The two of them scented each other, intoxicated by their respective inticing sweetness and overwhelming muskiness. Bucky threw his head back and moaned out when Steve’s lips closed over his scent glands and he sucked a light mark over them. 

They fucked like that, easy and rhythmic as anything. Until Steve got closer to knotting. Right before reaching the point of no return, where his knot would be too big to pull free of Bucky’s body without hurting him, he extracted himself carefully and sat back on his haunches. 

“Present for me, sweetheart. I wanna mount you.”

Bucky shivered and immediately rolled over, propped up on his knees and elbows. He loved being mounted, the primal nature of it. Arching his back and spreading his legs, he tried to give his alpha a good view. 

Pleased sounds were coming from Steve behind him. The warm weight of Steve’s body blanketed Bucky’s back. His arms hooked underneath Bucky’s chest and his cock slid easily back home. The position didn’t allow for much movement, but it did mean Steve could fuck him much faster and stay deep inside of him the whole time. 

Sure enough, as soon as Steve was completely sheathed inside of his cunt, he started fucking his hips in short, quick thrusts. His knot was half-formed, catching on Bucky’s rim. Bucky whined again when his prostate was continuously rubbed by the knot inside him.  He could hear Steve panting in his ear, the low grunts forcing their way from his throat. 

“Fuck,” Bucky moaned. “Stevie, knot me, I wanna come.” 

Sure, he could come without it. But he didn’t really want to.

Steve groaned in response, already pulling his hand down between Bucky’s legs to rub his cock. The thrusts were so forceful, Bucky could barely keep his hips from dropping onto the mattress. It brought him even closer, made him clench and writhe on Steve’s knot. With one long, shuddering moan and a few twitches of his hips, Steve’s knot formed fully and his orgasm began. His come released in hot waves inside Bucky’s cunt, load by load. 

The combined pleasure of the knot, the hand on his cock and the come was enough to bring Bucky over the edge too. He gasped and shook, the heat deep inside of him growing overwhelming. His muscles contracted intensely around the base of Steve’s cock, tying them together. Even more wetness flooded his channel, his cunt releasing its own come. The gasps became whimpers of pleasure, small sounds that he knew Steve loved drawing out of him. 

It was exhausting, making him pant and go slack once his body finished shaking with the orgasm. Steve was already rearranging them as carefully and gently as he could. He brought Bucky onto his side, mindful not to detach their hips for fear of jostling the tie. One of his arms pillowed Bucky’s head and the other wrapped around his stomach, spooning him gently. Bucky caught his breath gradually and settled in. After a second of consideration, he brought his metal fingers down to lace between Steve’s, which were splayed over the expanse of his belly. 

Steve curled the arm under his head, bringing his hand up to push Bucky’s sweaty hair off his forehead. His lips rediscovered the crook of his neck, where the scent of a sated, pleased omega was radiating from his skin. He purred contentedly in Bucky’s ear at the smell. 

“I can’t believe I get to have you every day,” Steve mused reverently. “Every. Single. Day.”

Bucky smiled and kissed at the closest piece of Steve’s skin he could reach- the inner part of his bicep. “Except for days that you’re away on missions,” he reminded Steve gently, trying to not let his bitterness for those days show. 

A playful hum sounded behind him. “Not anymore.” 

It took a few seconds for the meaning of those words to sink in. With a look of disbelief, he twisted to see Steve grinning at him. 

“You did it?!” The excitement in his voice was far from concealed. 

Steve nodded, laughing. “Tomorrow is officially my last day. And that’ll just be a press conference, which I hate to tell you that you have to come to. But, yes. Technically, I’m no longer Captain America.”

Without even waiting for the last word to fall from Steve’s lips, he yanked his alpha closer to press a bruising kiss to his mouth. No longer would they deal with the stress and publicity and near death experiences. They could focus on just being a family, and that made Bucky so goddamn happy.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first abo fic please be gentle lol  
> thanks for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [He Bit My Lip [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991406) by [sarahyellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow)




End file.
